He's Drawn to Her
by Blurring-into-Gray
Summary: "Wybourne Lovat is very weird, but it isn't until he begins stalking a certain blue-haired girl that he questions his own unique nature." Sort of a companion piece to "How She Sees Him' but you can read this alone. CxW Spoilers!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful movie or book, Coraline.**

Wybourne Lovat is very weird. The way he talks, thinks and even the way he looks practically yells "unusual" and "odd". He himself had accepted it long ago. But it isn't until he begins stalking a certain blue-haired girl that he questions his own unique nature. It's pitiful, but he just can't quit stalking her- (following! It's different!), especially when she's so very fascinating.

Coraline Jones captures him the moment he gets a glimpse of her, for a million different reasons.

First and foremost, she's a kid around his age and when you spend most of your life without many friends (at least human ones), the idea of the chance to get to know someone is quite tempting. Besides, even if they never become true friends, at least her arrival is something to distract him from the fact that he's run out of things to do and explore around here long ago. She's something he can learn about, something he can get to know.

Secondly, despite her age, she possesses something he can't quite name, but he likes it. She's so… intriguing. Her way of walking, and scowling to cover up her obvious anxiety at whatever she thinks might be lurking in the woods (If only there was something of interest inhabiting the place, he might not be so bored all the time.). He also likes her confident demeanor, something he has always wished to have.

And last but not least, she is beautiful. Normally, he didn't really notice that kind of thing, (what with being an eleven year old boy and all). But he isn't blind, and her bright hair, big eyes and light freckles make it very hard to stop watching her. He knows it's creepy, but someone up there sure must love making him weird as possible, because he can't NOT notice her. Unfortunately.

When they first meet, he doesn't realize how scary he must look to her until he's already speeding down the hill, and by then it's too late. So, to hopefully somewhat save the situation, he breaks the ice with a line that will hopefully show her that they have something he still can't name in common.

"Let me guess, you're from Texas or Utah, someplace dried out and barren, right?"

This starts his very first conversation with Jonesy, and he goes over their exchange in his mind more than is probably normal. He learns that she is feisty, and he almost ditches the whole friendship thing, much to his dismay, since she doesn't seem to like him AT ALL. That is, until he pries open the well cover a bit to get the dirt off and he sees she has a soft look on her face that makes him a little dizzy. He immediately knows, without a doubt, that they will be close. He feels it deep in his bones.

That one look gives him the will to "follow her" again on an extremely foggy day. He thinks he's very sneaky too, until she pulls him up by his mask and makes him face her. He's so embarrassed, and he tries to use the slug excuse he has planned just in case. She seems skeptical, and she insults Cat, so before things can get more out of hand, he tries to distract her by asking her to take pictures of him and slugzilla. He is NOT prepared for what happens next.

She laughs. And the sound makes him want to dance and shout to the world that HE, Wybourne Lovat, was the one to make her face light up and the one to make her snappy nature fade away, even for a few seconds. He also knows all the more that soon they will be good friends. And, if he's extremely lucky and the world decides he gets to have something happy after he lived a childhood without the people he needed most, they will become more than friends. MUCH more.

When he's on a late night ride to clear his head from thoughts of a certain someone, he hears that someone yelling out in what sounds like pain. He's never rode his bike so fast, and finally he sees her… being dragged by the neck. And… is that an animal of some sort that's doing it? He can't see it, but out of instinct he lets out his best war cry and uses his trusty tongs to grab the… thing off the ground and away from Jonesy. The thing is strong though, and before he knows it he's holding on for dear life to stop himself from falling down the well. He's sure he's done for, and the strange needle hand almost sends him falling, when SHE covers it with a blanket and carries it away from him.

He's in shock, but he snaps out of it when he realizes the blanket won't stop it for long. With strength he never knew he had, he lifts himself from the well and grabs a rock, and crushes the nasty thing before it can hurt her. Thank goodness he gets there in time, and the relief envelops his body. She looks up at him, and he calms down after seeing she's alright, so he takes a deep breath to regain his composure. He knows, after they exchange relieved, and intense, gazes, that this event, whatever it was, was just the thing that will start this friendship he has wanted for so long. And despite the whole almost-falling-to-his-death thing, it's a good night.

They become best friends, just like he knew they would, and everything about her sings to him. She's all the company he ever needs, and he doesn't get lonely anymore. It's beautiful.

Over time, when they both get taller, and he notices her in new ways, he realizes after all this time just what it is that they have in common. What it is that draws them together, and makes them work so well despite being different in most every way imaginable.

He realizes it when they kiss for the first time in her living room after her parents retire for the night. It's innocent and warm, and it makes him realize something.

They are BOTH weird. Unusual. Odd.

And he adores it.

**(A.N. I hope you like the story, and if you liked or didn't like something, I would love to hear!)**


End file.
